time to paint that room!
by The weirdo
Summary: yamato has to paint his room and calls the old digidestinds to help him....it's my first fic so please R+R taito/yamachi in later chapters and maybe takari
1. which colour?

Digimon is not does not belong to me.  
  
Time to Paint that room!  
  
Chapter 1: which colour?  
  
"NO! Mimi"  
  
"oh, come on"  
  
"NO" "yes" "NO"  
  
"please.."  
  
Yamato sighed and looked around his room . The room was empty except the paint jars that were there and the digidestined.  
  
Yamato's dad was out of town, for the week, and before he left he had told Yamato to paint his room because it looked awful, and because Yamato didn't want to do the entire job by himself he called the digidestined to help him. They were now discussing which colour it should be in.  
  
"Mimi.how many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T want to paint my room pink!  
  
"But it would look great with a pink bed, pink curtains and pink..." Mimi continued on with the rambling on how good Yamato's room would look in pink.  
  
Yamato turned to the other digidestined . "Does anyone else have an idea on what colour I should paint my room in?"  
  
All the digidestined had been giggling at the though of Yamato's "Da Man's" room in pink.  
  
"You know, you should go with Mimi's idea, pink just screams Yamato" said Takeru with a smile on his face.  
  
Everyone except Yamato and Mimi, who was still rambling to herself, laughed at that.  
  
Yamato sighed again "you are really going to make me regret that I asked you to help me paint my room aren't you? He asked the digidestined  
  
"yes" the all said calmly  
  
"okay. now I really wish I could take back what I said about you spending the week here" said Yamato  
  
"You can wish but you can't take it back" said Taichi with a teasing voice.  
  
"His right you know, it's not nice to take something back when you already promised it" said Jou with an I-know-everything voice. "yes, I know, I know." Yamato sighed for the third time that day and said "It's rather late so Hikari, Mimi and Sora can sleep in my dad's room. Koushiro, Jou and Taichi can sleep in the living room and Takeru and I will sleep in the guestroom, is that okay?"  
  
"well. it would be okay if I could stand you snoring" said Takeru with an innocent smile "but I don't so I guess is not okay."  
  
"-_-*..okay does anyone want to switch with Takeru.?" Said Yamato to the guys.  
  
"well I could.. if that's alright with you Yama? Said Taichi  
  
Yamato could feel his heart beat faster. "Of course it's alright!" he said a little to fast but no one noticed.  
  
"Good, can we all go to bed now?" said a tired Hikari  
  
Everyone nodded and the girls went to Yamato's dad's room with Mimi still babbling about pink stuff.  
  
The guys turned off all the lights and then went in to their rooms to have a good night sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please review! And please don't flame  
  
this is my first fic ever! And I`m sorry if I spelled a name or anything wrong I'm Swedish so that's probably why I can't spell very well..^_^;;  
  
If you think this chapter is good then say something and I will continue^_^  
  
Oh.. and this is a taito/yamachi fic.romance comes in later chapter^_^ 


	2. that colour!

I want to thank everyone that reviewed, and told me to continue : Thank You!  
  
I don't own Digimon  
  
/Thinking/ "talking" scene change: OoOoO Time to Paint that room! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: that colour!  
  
Yamato and Taichi walked into the guestroom there was only one bed..  
  
/Oh no.. I forgot there is only one bed! What do we do now? Both could sleep in the bed.oh that would be nice ..to be so close to Taichi.mmm...NO must.think.good.thoughts./  
  
"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" said Yamato  
  
"No, I'LL sleep on the floor you take the bed" Taichi said back.  
  
"No, YOU take the bed" "No, you!"  
  
"What the f*ck Taichi I'm trying to be nice here so just sleep in the bed already!"  
  
"Fine, I will but I won't let you sleep on the floor!"  
  
"Well then I guess we will have to sleep in the bed together because you are going to sleep in that bed" yelled Yamato as he pointed to the bed.  
  
"Fine!" "Fine!"  
  
"to the bed" said Taichi as he pointed to the bed  
  
"to the bed" Yamato fallowed and pointed to the bed again.  
  
There was an awkward silent were the boys thought about what had just happened and how stupid they looked.  
  
Taichi recovered first.  
  
"*cough*.. maybe we should go to bed then "  
  
"yeah.. eh do you want the inside or the outside of the bed?" asked Yamato  
  
"it doesn't matter"  
  
"I'll take the outside then" the two boys went into the bed, but before Yamato closed his eyes he could feel Taichi's arms around his waist, Yamato slept with a smile his face that night.  
  
OoOoOoOoO the living room OoOoOoOoO  
  
Takeru was the first one to wake up the next morning, he looked around the room to find a snoring Jou and Koushiro rolling around in his "bed also snoring". He didn't want to wake anyone up so he left the room to take a shower.  
  
OoOoOoO some minutes later in Yamato's dad's room OoOoOoO  
  
Hikari was rolling around in her "bed" on the floor , Sora and Mimi was sleeping quiet in Yamato's dad's bed. / I guess I won't be sleeping anymore/ she thought /I better get up/ She went to the kitchen to get something to drink but just as she walked by the bathroom the door opened and a very good-looking blond boy came out in only a towel. Hikari could do nothing but stare.  
  
"ehm. I.. shower. forgot.. clothes" stuttered Takeru when he was able to say something.  
  
Hikari said something like "drink. door ...Sexy body"  
  
Both were blushing madly when Taichi and Yamato came.  
  
OoOoOoO some minutes earlier in the guestroom OoOoOoO  
  
Yamato woke up with the feeling that someone was watching him, he opened his eyes to see big brown eyes looking down at him. When Taichi realised that Yamato had woke up he looked away, embarrassed about being cut staring.  
  
"morning Tai"  
  
"morning"  
  
"How long have you been up? Asked Yamato.  
  
"Oh not to long" lied Taichi.he had been up for about an hour but he liked watching the beautiful blond sleeping in his arms.  
  
"We should get up then" said Yamato as he left the bed to but on his clothes.  
  
"Yeah we should" said Taichi a little disappointed, he wanted to watch the blond angel a little more. Taichi got up and but on his clothes, then he followed Yamato out of the room only to find his baby sister blushing madly and an almost naked Takeru.  
  
"WHAT THE F*CK!!??" Taichi yelled, his only thought was that Takeru must have done something to his baby sister.  
  
"eh.. Taichi calm do-." before Yamato could say anything more he saw a very angry Taichi chasing a very scared Takeru, and Hikari following yelling that Takeru hadn't touched her.  
  
OoOoO an hour and two blue eyes later OoOoO  
  
"uuch , that hurt you know!" wined Taichi Taichi had given Takeru a black eye and Yamato got angry and gave Taichi a black eye.  
  
"It's your own fault" said a teasing Yamato that was now taking care of Taichi's eye "you hurt my brother I hurt you, you know that!"  
  
"But he touched my sister!"  
  
"I did not!" yelled Takeru from across the room behind Jou and Sora that were taking care of his eye. "I just took a shower and when I was going to go and get my clothes Hikari came. Taichi turned to his sister "Is that true?"  
  
"YES!" she yelled "oh.okay, Sorry Takeru" said Taichi. Takeru mumbled something under his breath but didn't say anything.'  
  
Suddenly Yamato looked up and said"I know which colour I want for my room!" Yamato pointed to Taichi's black-blue eye "I want that colour!"  
  
Everyone got up and looked at Taichi's eye  
  
"hm.." said Koushiro "black-blue suits Yamato perfect." Everyone agreed.  
  
"See Taichi, it was a good thing I hit you" Yamato said "if I hadn't then I wouldn't have found a good colour to paint my room in"  
  
Taichi said something under his breath and then smiled at Yamato "I guess it was a good thing then..but if you EVER give me a black-blue eye just because you like the colour then you are going to have to pay."  
  
Yamato and Taichi grinned at each other.  
  
"Okay then, should we start mixing the colours then?" said Sora "oh and Tai can you help me over here ?"asked Sora with a smile. Taichi walked over to Sora without knowing that Sora was flirting with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so.how was it? I'm I getting better or worse? Please review^_^ You decide if I should continue.. ^_^  
  
and I am really sorry if there is anything I spelled wrong. 


	3. cookies!

YaY!!! There is people out there that wants me to continue this fic ^____^ So this chapter is for all you guys! I'm sorry it took me so long time to write this chapter, I've been very busy ..I will end this with a:  
  
WARNING!: in this chapter their will be some Sora-bashing Because my friend asked for it.  
  
I don't own Digimon  
  
/Thinking/ "talking" scene change: OoOoO  
  
Time to paint that room Chapter 3: cookies! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tai can you help me over here?"  
  
Yamato watched when Taichi walked to Sora. Then he looked at Sora. He saw that she was in the flirting mood and that she had picked Taichi as her victim.  
  
Yamato shuddered at that thought... When Sora wanted someone she always got them. She even got Yamato one time. It happened around the time when Yamato wasn't sure about his sexuality. Before his Christmas consort Sora had came in and given him cookies that she had made. Because Yamato was in denial he agreed to be Sora boyfriend. It was the one of the worst times in his life.  
  
"Mimi!!!"  
  
Yamato snapped out of his daydream to see who had yelled, it was Taichi.  
  
"Mimi why are there pink in ALL the paint jars??!!" yelled Taichi  
  
Mimi put on an innocent face and said "well when I went to get the colours the only thought in my mind was that Yamato's room would look great in pink so I thought that if I only bought that colour then maybe he would have to paint his room in pink." She smiled.  
  
"arrg .. well thanks to Mimi someone will have to go and buy more colour."  
  
Mimi raised hand "I can go" Yamato thought about it, he couldn't go, he didn't want Sora to be alone with Tai to long, and if Tai went Sora would want to go with him... At last Yamato said "okay Mimi you can go, but someone has to go with you." Jou and Koushiro raised their hands very fast. "I'll go!" both said at the same time, both had a "thing" for Mimi.  
  
"okay guys" said Mimi with a smile "lets go!" and with that she and the two drooling boys left the apartment. Yamato yelled "NO PINK!" after them.  
  
Takeru who started to get bored asked what they should do now. "Can we please eat? I'm very hungry" whined the always adorable Taichi.  
  
"I can do the food" offered Hikari, but Sora interrupted and said "No, no I'LL do the cooking.you can't cook very well `kari, believe me I've tried your food." Hikari got very angry and was about to say something about Sora but Takeru laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and said: "I really like your food Hikari but let Sora do the cooking this time, you and I can do something else". Hikari grumbled something under her breath but noticed Takeru's hand on her shoulder and followed quietly to Yamato's room.  
  
"Soo, now that the younger children are gone I'm going to do the dinner and some special cookies for you, Taichi" said Sora and winked before going into the kitchen.  
  
/OH NO/was Yamato first thought /NOT THE COOKIES?!/ Yamato had heard everything Sora said to Hikari and knew everything was a lie, he had also tasted Hikari's cooking and it was actually pretty good especially if you had tried her mother and brother's food.  
  
In his head Yamato though of ways to stop Sora and her cookies. / I could put something in the cookies.. no Sora would notice. But maybe I can take all the ingredients and .. No no.she would definitely notice that.. Or I can just stop Taichi from eating the cookies.. yeah that's a good plan./  
  
Yamato was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Taichi calling his name or see Taichi's hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hello earth to Matt !.... YAMATO!" Just then did Yamato notice Taichi.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm bored let's do something"  
  
"hm.how about we play videogames? It wasn't really something Yamato wanted to do but he had to do something to get his mind of Taichi and Sora's cookies, and Yamato knew that Taichi always wanted to play.  
  
Taichi let out a childish "Yay" and they began to play.  
  
OoOoOo Meanwhile in Yamato's room OoOoOoO  
  
Takeru and Hikari were sitting in Yamato's bed talking They both knew that their brothers liked each other; it's every younger sibling's duty to know who their brothers or sisters like. And of course they didn't have a problem with their brothers being gay, they loved their brothers very much and wanted them to be happy that's why they were sitting I Yamato's thinking of ways to get there brothers together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How will Yamato stop Taichi from eating the cookies..will he stop Taichi from eating them? And Hikari and Takeru how will they get Taichi and Yamato to confess their feeling? I have NO idea.. so I you have one please send it to : the_weirdo121@hotmail.com you can also just write!.. To me...about anything! I promise I will answer ^_^ One more thing please review! ^_^ 


End file.
